


Willing

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, No DADT, Rank Difference, Steve is in the Air Force too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: McGarrett outranks Lorne - but in this, they're the same.





	

"So I have to make sure," McGarrett panted, "that I'm not coercing you, Lieutenant."

"I came on to you, sir," answered Lorne.

"Still."

Lorne was about to say something flippant like _well it's a bit late for that_ , seeing as how they were currently rutting against each other in the hallway of McGarrett's apartment, their pants open and cocks hard and wet. But he knew McGarrett took this seriously, and a comment like that could make him concerned rather than amused.

So he pulled back from McGarrett a little and looked in his eyes. "I want this."

"Good," said McGarrett, "me too," and captured Lorne's mouth again.


End file.
